


Start of Something New

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Writers of Destiel Challenges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, DEAN WINCHESTER IN PANTIES, Lace Panties, M/M, Neighbors, Panties, Panty Kink, Red panties, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Writers of Destiel Discord, Writers of Destiel Discord Lusty Lexis Challenge, green panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean accidentally leaves a pair of panties behind in the laundry room while removing his laundry from the dryer. Castiel Novak, his neighbor, witnesses the whole thing.





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Did I name this after a High School Musical song? yes. Will I apologize for it? absolutely not.
> 
> This was written for the Lusty Lexis challenge over in the Writers of Destiel discord. The prompt was "panties". It's a pretty cool place, if you write Destiel, you should come join us :D
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Gii ([tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/))([ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel)) for beta reading this fic for me!

Dean always does his laundry at night. It’s been a habit ever since college when he’d finally moved out of his parent’s house, at least for most of the year. Freshman year had let Dean discover all his kinks and fetishes and, since then, he has kept a collection of panties in the back of his underwear drawer.

 

He’d always been a night owl, and doing his laundry late at night during college meant there were fewer people there to see him if he accidentally dropped his panties. The habit’s stuck with him since then, though he supposes it helps since his apartment building shares a laundry room. Aside from his insanely hot neighbor across the hall who also has a habit of doing laundry late on Friday nights, Dean rarely sees anyone and doesn’t feel the need to be so careful with his clothes. He makes sure he doesn’t leave anything behind, of course, but Castiel generally takes a washer at the other end of the room, leaving Dean to his own devices. The two of them usually chat while they put their laundry in the machines, which is nice. Castiel is gorgeous, with a dry sense of humor, and the most infectious smile Dean has ever seen. If Dean didn’t have a habit of stuttering around the guy, he’d ask Castiel on a date.

 

He offers Castiel a small wave as he transfers his laundry from the dryer into his laundry basket. He’s only two floors up and their landlord has managed to keep the elevator up and running, so he’s not worried about folding his clothes to keep them from getting wrinkled. He’ll put on a Zeppelin record and fold them as soon as he gets back to his apartment.

 

That’s the exact reason he doesn’t notice that his favorite pair of panties—green satin with black lace on the sides—are missing. He double-checks his underwear drawer, though he’s sure he’d worn them earlier this week. He even checks the floor around his bed to make sure they hadn’t fallen. No sign of them, which means…

 

A knock on his door startles him out of his panic, if only for a moment. He shoves the rest of his panties back into his underwear drawer and closes the drawer before heading for the door. He finds Castiel on the other side with a wry smile and Dean’s favorite pair of panties hanging off his finger. “You dropped these.”

 

This must be Hell. He must’ve died because there’s no way the sinfully sexy neighbor he’s had a crush on for months really just found out Dean wears panties. Dean snatches them off his finger, wondering just how bright red his own face is right now. He could try to play them off as his nonexistent girlfriend’s panties, but he feels like he’s already butchered any shot of Castiel believing that. Instead, he just quietly thanks him and goes to close the door.

 

Castiel sticks his foot between Dean’s door and the frame, effectively keeping Dean from closing it. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know. I know some people actually enjoy seeing their significant other in panties, especially ones that bring out their eyes as well as I suspect those ones do.”

 

Dean blinks at him, head tilted to the side in a mix of confusion and wonder. Is Castiel really coming on to him? If he is, Dean is _so_ on board.

 

Castiel chuckles, leaning against the doorway. “I _am_ coming on to you, and I appreciate that you’re on board. Frankly, I should’ve done it months ago.”

 

Dean swallows, his brain catching up with the fact that he’d accidentally said that out loud. He steps back and motions for Castiel to come inside. “I, uh, didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

 

Castiel hums, closing the door behind himself. “Don’t apologize. I’ve been trying to think of a way to ask you out for weeks now, but you’d always excuse yourself before I could say anything. I was beginning to think you didn’t share my feelings, but apparently, I was incorrect.”

 

Clearing his throat, Dean wills himself to relax and breathe. “I do. I mean, I’ve been wanting to ask you out too. I just can’t seem to string together a coherent sentence around you, which is weird. I’m usually the overconfident one that approaches people.”

 

Castiel’s eyes skate down the length of Dean’s body and then back up, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. “Well, thank goodness you dropped your panties, then.”

 

Dean smirks. “Maybe I should drop the ones I’m wearing.”

 

Castiel’s eyebrows shoot up at that, startled eyes meeting Dean’s. “You’re wearing panties now?”

 

Dean shrugs, barely able to keep a gleeful grin off his face. “Why don’t you find out?”

 

Castiel’s on him in seconds, pulling Dean into a desperate kiss while his hands drop right to the button of Dean’s jeans, quickly popping it and sliding the zipper down. “Shall we take this to the bedroom, or would you prefer we defile your couch?”

 

Shivering, Dean grins. Castiel’s straight to the point, Dean can appreciate that. He grabs Castiel by the front of his shirt, pulling him through the apartment and into Dean’s bedroom. The minute they’re there, Castiel closes the door and unceremoniously shoves Dean against it, resuming their kiss.

 

They’re a mess of tangled limbs and clothes being flung in every direction, at least until Dean’s down to just his panties. With some effort, Castiel forces himself away from Dean to admire the view. The pair Dean’s wearing are deep red with delicate black lace around the waist and legs. Dean’s well aware they’re the most flattering pair he owns. They cup his ass perfectly and they make his dick look incredible, especially straining against the fabric like he is right now. Castiel appreciates it as well if the way he’s biting his lip is anything to go by.

 

“Wow. Those are… and I thought the green ones would look best on you. How foolish of me.”

 

Dean smirks, pushing Castiel onto the bed and climbing on top of him, knees on either side of Cas’s hips. “I’m glad you appreciate them. I’ll have to show you some of my other ones someday.”

 

Castiel’s eyebrows shoot up at the mention of this happening again but before Dean can take it back, he’s tugged down against Castiel’s chest and pulled into a heated kiss as Castiel’s hands grab his ass, thumbs tracing the lace around his waist. “I would love that, but right now I’d really like to fuck you.”

 

Dean shivers, grinning as he presses a line of kisses down Castiel’s neck. “What are you waiting for, then?”

 

“God, you’re just perfect,” Castiel breathes into the minuscule space between them, grinding his own erection against Dean’s. “Lube and condoms?”

 

Dean allows himself a minute to grind down against Castiel before pushing himself away and digging through his bedside table for the bottle of lube and the box of condoms he keeps there, tossing both onto the bed next to Castiel and climbing on top of him again with a smirk. “I’m already prepped, so are you good like this or do you want a different position?”

 

Castiel blinks up at him. “You’re already prepped? H-why?”

 

Dean grins. “What, you think I just wear panties every day? Friday nights are my night to just relax in my apartment, dude. Why do you think I always do laundry on Fridays?”

 

Castiel groans quietly, grinding up against Dean once again. “I’ll try my best to be better than whatever you had planned.”

 

Laughing, Dean shuffles back to rid Castiel of his boxers. “You already are, Cas.”

 

Castiel doesn’t waste any time in rolling the condom onto himself and slicking himself up, fingers drifting back to Dean’s ass, slipping the panties aside to tease Dean’s hole. He gasps quietly when he can easily press three fingers inside, eyes darkening. “Fuck, Dean, please tell me you’ll ride me.”

 

Nodding eagerly, Dean starts to slide his panties off. Castiel grabs his wrist quickly, a wicked grin on his face. “Leave them on. I have another load of laundry to do, I can throw them in with mine.”

 

Quirking a brow, Dean nods. “If you insist.”

 

“Oh, I very much do,” Castiel purrs, tugging Dean’s panties to the side and rocking his hips up, nudging his slick cock against Dean’s hole. Dean takes the hint, resting one hand on Cas’s chest and using the other to hold Castiel’s cock steady as Dean slowly slides onto it, inch by inch. Castiel’s about the same size as Dean’s favorite toy, but that’s usually the one he works his way up to over the course of the night. Still, in this context, Dean relishes the slight burn and digs his nails into Castiel’s chest.

 

When Dean finally remembers to open his eyes, he finds Castiel completely wrecked beneath him, breathing ragged and his hands glued to Dean’s hips. Grinning, Dean takes a moment to swivel his hips, biting his own lip at the quiet moan that tumbles from Castiel’s mouth.

 

“My God, Dean, you’re… _fuck_.”

 

Dean laughs, lifting himself up a few inches before sinking back down. “Yeah, feel free to start anytime.”

 

Castiel scoffs, thrusting up to meet Dean as he sinks back down, drawing a strangled moan from Dean. “Awfully mouthy with a cock in your ass, aren’t you?”

 

Dean chuckles breathlessly, shifting his legs to get better leverage as he starts to fuck himself on Castiel’s cock in earnest. “You have no idea.”

 

“I hope to find out,” Castiel answers with a smirk, meeting Dean on every thrust. It leaves Dean breathless and panting within minutes, teetering on the edge of orgasm without a spare thought for his own woefully neglected dick.

 

Castiel’s managing to fuck him at _just_ the right angle so he’s stroking along Dean’s prostate with every single thrust, relentless in his determination to bring Dean pleasure.

 

“Cas, I-I won’t last much longer if you keep that up, _fuck_ …” Dean mutters, nearly overwhelmed with sensation. Castiel’s hands are everywhere—pinching Dean’s nipples, grabbing his ass, tracing the lace around his thighs, even fisting Dean’s hair every few moments to drag him down for an absolutely filthy kiss. Dean digs his heels into the mattress, shoving himself down hard with a breathy moan.

 

Castiel chuckles, sounding just as wrecked as Dean feels. “Go ahead, I’m not much further behind.” He wraps a hand around Dean’s cock and it only takes a few quick strokes before he’s coming, painting Cas’s fist and stomach.

 

As promised, Castiel barely gets two more thrusts before he’s groaning out something that vaguely resembles Dean’s name and coming, his nails digging into Dean’s hips.

 

It takes every ounce of strength left in Dean’s body to keep him from collapsing directly onto Castiel’s chest. Instead, he leans back on the Castiel’s thighs—gorgeous thighs, how had he not noticed that before?—as he catches his breath. Castiel grins up at him, idly trailing his fingers up and down the tops of Dean’s thighs.

 

“What’re you grinnin’ about, Novak?”

 

Castiel laughs, shifting up onto his forearms to meet Dean halfway in a kiss. “I just really love you in those panties.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/185158570509/start-of-something-new-a-destiel-fanfic-read) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/674703)  
>   
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
